Ginger Bread Cookies
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Short Drarry. Di malam natal ini, walau hanya sebuah kue kering dari Draco sudah cukup membuat suasana menjadi yang paling romantis untuk Harry seorang. Marry Christmas!


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ginger Bread Cookies

Bulan 12 yang dingin menghampiri kota London dengan cepat. Tak kiranya dunia para penyihir. Salju-salju putih mulai turun dan menutupi setiap jalan, dahan pohon dan atap rumah. Sungguh pemandangan indah ini layaknya sebuah miniatur rumah ginger bread yang diperbesar. Lucu memang tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan penampilan natal tanpa melalui ginger bread.

Hari ini tanggal 24 yang berati adalah Christmas Eve. Seluruh penyihir yang ingin merayakan natal, berbondong-bondong memenuhi Diagon Alley untuk membeli hadiah dan juga makanan khas natal. Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang tak sedikitnya mengurangi semangat mereka untuk merayakan hari yang dinantikan seluruh dunia dalam 1 tahun kecuali Harry Potter.

Benar saja, sang pahlawan dunia sihir kita ini masih berada di kantor aurornya mengurusi berbagai surat. Bahkan setelah ia berpatroli keliling kota. Padahal ini hari libur dan sudah banyak auror yang pulang ke rumah mereka yang hangat dengan segelas minuman, duduk di depan perapian sambil membaca buku atau menikmati santapan natal bersama keluarga.

"Harry! Apakah kau ingin kerumahku hari ini? Mom menyiapkan beberapa hidangan yang enak. Kau pasti akan suka!" ajak Ron menepuk pundak Harry.

"Tidak Ron. Aku harus menyelesaikan dokumen ini sebelum natal habis. Nanti aku hubungi bila kau bisa datang ke rumahmu atau tidak," ucap Harry menatap Ron lalu membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja karena sangking lelah dan pusingnya.

"Oh ayolah! Sini aku bantu beberapa," tawar Ron. Mendengar itu, Harry menaikkan kepalanya lalu terseyum penuh kelegaan. Setidaknya dia tidak harus lembur sendirian. Baru beberapa menit Ron membantu, ada seekor burung hantu coklat menghampiri Ron sambil membawa surat. Ron membaca surat tersebut dan langsung berdiri dengan wajah kaget dan panik.

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya Harry menyadari raut wajah Ron.

"Hermione. Ia mengajakku pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli beberapa barang untuk teman dan keluarganya. Tapi aku sedang menemanimu. Apa aku tolak saja?"

"Menolak pacarmu sendiri? Ayolah Ron, kau pasti tahu sifat Hermione. Kau tidak bisa menolak ajakan perempuan yang sangat langka."

"Mungkin ia akan mengerti bila aku bilang bahwa aku sedang menemanimu bekerja, Harry."

"Ron... Aku tidak mau menjadi beban untukkmu. Pergilah. Aku bisa urus ini semua ini sendirian," kata Harry akhirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengorbankan kebahagiaan 2 sahabatnya sebagai couple. Ron masih merasa tidak enak tapi, karena Harry sudah bilang begitu maka ia segera mengambil mantelnya lalu pergi sesudah mengucapkan selamat natal ke Harry dan agar Harry mengabarinya bila ia jadi merayakan natal di rumah keluarga Weasley.

Harry melambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergian Ron dari ruang kerjanya. Untuk sesaat ruangan itu menjadi sepi dan suram. Tambahkan juga bahwa ruangan itu menjadi sedingin kutub. Harry menghela napas berat dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Semua dokumen ia periksa dengan cepat walau ketelitiannya dipertanyakan di sini. Yang pasti, di dalam pikiran Harry hanya ada.

'Selesaikan pekerjaan sebelum natal habis!'

Begitulah nasib Auror Harry.

'Sepi juga ya kalau merayakan natal hanya seorang diri...' batin Harry lalu teringat akan Draco Malfoy. Penyihir darah murni itu menjanjikan hadiah natal yang pasti akan disukai Harry – dengan percaya diri tinggi Draco bilang seperti itu – tapi kenyataannya, ia sama sekali belum menerima surat atau pesan dari Draco bahkan sampai pekerjaannya selesai pada pukul 9 malam.

'Pembohong!' maki Harry kesal mengingat wajah Draco yang sombong dan berkilauan disinari cahaya matahari ketika menjajikan hal tersebut. Harry segera membereskan meja kerjanya lalu bersiap untuk pergi. Ia sudah memutar knob pintu sampai suara asing di belakangnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Harry berbalik. Di atas mejanya terdapat sebuah miniatur ginger bread house lengkap dengan pohon, meja kecil, dan ada sebuah ginger bread cookies berambut pirang di depan rumah kue tersebut. Harry mendekatkan dirinya untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh si ginger bread cookies pirang ini.

Ginger bread cookies pirang itu mengetuk rumah pintu rumah jahe. Dari dalamnya keluar ginger bread cookies yang lain. Ginger bread cookies ini memiliki rambut hitam dan mengenakan kacamata bundar. Ia nampak terkejut melihat ginger bread cookies pirang datang ke rumahnya.

Melihat ini, Harry sudah tahu ke mana arah ceritanya. Dengan senyum-senyum, ia terus melihat adegan lucu kedua ginger bread cookies ini yang ternyata membawa pesan tersembunyi.

Ginger bread cookies berkacamata nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran si pirang yang memeluknya dengan erat lalu menciumnya. Ia nampak tersipu malu dengan perlakuan si pirang. Oh, betapa wajah Harry memerah ingin menahan tawa saat wajah ginger bread cookies berkacamata itu memerah lalu berusaha menutupinya. Imut sekali!

Si pirang kemudian menarik lengan si kacamata menuju sebuah meja makan kecil dengan berbagai hidangan mini dan ada bunga mawar di tengahnya. Si kacamata begitu bahagia melihatnya. Iapun memeluk si pirang lalu keduanya berdansa di tengah turunnya salju. Keduanya kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke Harry dengan wajah bahagia. Di saat yang sama, pintu kantornya diketuk dan dibuka oleh seseorang yang sangat Harry kenal.

"Kau menerima ajakanku?" tanya Draco berdiri di ambang pintu sambil terseyum bangga akan kreasinya. Harry tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia di dalam dirinya lalu tertawa dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Draco yang shok dengan kejadian tak diduganya. "Apa ini jawabannya iya?"

"Jangan bercanda Draco. Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan aku katakan setelah melihat invitationmu. Itu sangat lucu dan romantis," kata Harry melirik kedua ginger bread cookie yang kini menikmati makanan di atas meja makan mini. Tingkah laku keduanya sungguh menggemaskan membuat Harry tak bisa berhenti memandanginya.

"Kalau kau suka, akan kukirimkan ke apartemenmu. Tapi sekarang – Draco menarik tangan Harry – Kita jadikan invitation itu kenyataan!" kata Draco. Harry terseyum lalu mengambil mantelnya dan keluar ruangan bersama dengan Draco.

XXXX

Mereka sampai di halaman belakang Malfoy Manor. Draco terus menggandeng tangan Harry dan menuntunnya menuju tempat yang dijanjikan Draco. Sesuai dengan invitation draco, Harry sungguh terpukau melihat apa yang dihadiakan Draco untuknya.

Sebuah meja makan mendium dengan serbet putih terletak di tengah-tengah lilin-lilin yang berputar. Di atasnya sudah tersaji berbagai hidangan lezat dan mewah termasuk kue natal yang ada patung mini Harry dan Draco bergandengan tangan mengenakan pakaian santa. Kelopak bunga mawar merah bertebaran di atas meja. Tak jauh dari meja makan, ada sebuah pohon natal besar dengan berbagai hiasan yang bercahaya.

"Kau suka? Butuh persiapan cukup lama untuk membuatnya!" kata Draco bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri. Harry sudah tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagiannya dia di malam natal tersebut. Ia mencium pipi Draco lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bercanda? Ini fantastic! Dari mana kau mendapatkan ide ini?" kata Harry.

"Rahasia~ Sudahlah. Ayo makan!" kata Draco mempersilahkan Harry duduk dan ia duduk di kursi yang berlawanan arah. Keduanya makan dengan harmonis apalagi ketika salju mulai turun di atas mereka. Untunglah keduanya sudah memakai sihir penghangat sehingga suasana tersebut sangatlah romantis.

"Harry, ada lagi satu hadiah untukmu," kata Draco berjalan menuju bawah pohon natal dan mengambil sebuah kado yang berukuran sedang. Harry menerima dan langsung membuka kado tersebut yang ada sebuah mantel baru berwarna hijau tua. "Kulihat mantelmu sudah usang jadi kubelikan yang baru. Tak pantas seorang pendamping Malfoy memakai pakaian murahan muggle!"

"Apa itu suatu ejekan?" tanya Harry meledek. Ia memakai mantel barunya dan ternyata pas sekali. Anggun dan menawan. Cocok sekali seperti seorang penyihir bangsawan. Draco menghampiri Harry dan sekali lagi memeluknya di tengah salju yang turun.

"Marry Christmas, Love."

"Marry Christmas, Malfoy."

XXXX

Harry pulang ke apartemennya yang cukup sederhana. Ia membuka mantelnya dan meletakannya di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan terkejut dengan miniatur ginger bread house berada di atas meja makannya. Sayangnya, tidak ada 2 ginger bread cookies dirinya dan Draco di sana.

Harry mencoba mengintip salah satu jendela rumah kue itu dan melihat 2 ginger bread cookies sedang bermesraan di depan perapian. Keduanya terlihat sangat damai dan bahagia. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Harry pada saat itu juga. Ia kembali memperhatikan ketika si ginger bread cookies Draco berlutut di hadapan ginger bread cookies Harry dan ia seperti melamar ginger bread cookies Harry di sana.

Harry menarik kepalanya dengan kaget. Ia segera berlari ke mantel barunya dan merogoh setiap kantong. Di sana ia menemukan plastik berisikan ginger bread berbentuk cincin dan ada note di sana. Dibukanya plastik itu dan di baca note dari Draco.

_Ingin yang asli? Pakailah cookies cincin ini besok pada hari natal dan cari aku!_

_Love you, Harry!_

Walaupun hanya cookies, tapi ini sudah cukup menciptakan suasana yang begitu romantis.

Happy End

* * *

Marry Christmas! Semoga natal tahun ini membawa kebahagiaan!

Udah lama gak post fic di fandom ini berhubung saya lupa alur fic 'Bittersweet' mohon maaf. Mungkin updatenya bisa ketunda agak lama.

Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan jangan lupa RnR :)


End file.
